Daredevil (serie de televisión)/Créditos
A continuación se alistan los créditos de Daredevil. Reparto Principales *Charlie Cox como Matthew Murdock / Daredevil (Temporadas 1-3) *Deborah Ann Woll como Karen Page (Temporadas 1-3) *Elden Henson como Franklin Nelson (Temporadas 1-3) *Toby Leonard Moore como James Wesley † (Temporada 1) *Vondie Curtis-Hall como Benjamin Urich † (Temporada 1) *Bob Gunton como Leland Owlsley † (Temporada 1) *Ayelet Zurer como Vanessa Marianna (Temporada 1) *Rosario Dawson como Claire Temple (Temporadas 1-2) *Vincent D'Onofrio como Wilson Fisk (Temporadas 1-3) *Jon Bernthal como Frank Castle / Punisher (Temporada 2) *Élodie Yung como Elektra (Temporada 2) *Stephen Rider como Blake Tower (Temporada 2) Recurrentes *Peter McRobbie como Padre Paul Lantom (Temporadas 1-3) *Daryl Edwards como Detective Carl Hoffman (Temporada 1) *Chris Tardio como Detective Christian Blake (Temporada 1) *Peter Shinkoda como Nobu Yoshioka (Temporadas 1-2) *Wai Ching Ho como Madame Gao (Temporadas 1-2) *Nikolai Nikolaeff como Vladimir Ranskahov (Temporada 1) *Rob Morgan como Turk Barrett (Temporadas 1-2) *Royce Johnson como Sargento Brett Mahoney (Temporadas 1-2) *Susan Varon como Josie (Temporadas 1-2) *Adriane Lenox como Doris Urich (Temporada 1) *Suzanne H. Smart como Shirley Benson (Temporadas 1-2) *Geoffrey Cantor como Mitchell Ellison (Temporadas 1-2) *Judith Delgado como Elena Cardenas (Temporada 1) *Amy Rutberg como Marci Stahl (Temporadas 1-3) *Tom Walker como Francis (Temporada 1) *Matt Gerald como Melvin Potter (Temporadas 1-3) *Michelle Hurd como Samantha Reyes (Temporada 2) *Ron Nakahara como Hirochi (Temporada 2) *Marilyn Torres como Louisa Delgado (Temporada 2) *John Pirkis como Stan Gibson (Temporada 2) Invitados especiales *Scott Glenn como Stick (Temporadas 1-2) *Carrie-Anne Moss como Jeryn Hogarth (Temporada 2) *John Patrick Hayden como Jonathan Murdock (Temporada 1 y 3) *Skylar Gaertner como Joven Matthew Murdock (Temporada 1 y 3) *Gideon Emery como Anatoly Ranskahov (Temporada 1) *Kevin Nagle como Roscoe Sweeney (Temporadas 1-2) *Jasson Finney como Stone (Temporada 1) *Cole Jensen como Joven Wilson Fisk (Temporada 1 y 3) *Jonathan Walker como Senador Randolph Cherryh (Temporada 1) *Kevin McCormick como Joseph Pike (Temporada 1) *Bryant Carroll como Stewart Schmidt (Temporada 1) Reparto menor *Ray Iannicelli como Jerry (Temporada 2) Estrellas invitadas [[Into the Ring|Episodio 1.01: Into the Ring]] *J. Tucker Smith como Clyde Farnum *Tonya Glanz como Susan Harris *Elise Kibler como Tracy Farnum *Richie Allen como Hombre anciano *Raul Dedos como Oficial #1 *Jessica Park como Morena *Craig Henningsen como Sr. Rance (inacreditado) *Ilan Krigsfeld como Vendedor de Armas (inacreditado) *Roberto Lopez como Conductor Ruso (inacreditado) *Dennis Lauricella como Oficial del DPNY (inacreditado) *Pedro Marcelino como Víctima de la Explosión (inacreditado) *Patrick Michael Walsh Jr. como Pandillero Irlandés #1 (inacreditado) *''Actor desconocido'' como Daniel Fisher [[Cut Man|Episodio 1.02: Cut Man]] *Peter Gerety como Silke *Dean Neistat como Oficial Ray Peters *William Mercado como Segundo Policía *Phil Cappadora como Ayudante personal (inacreditado) *Steve Ferrarie como Mafioso ruso (inacreditado) *Frankie Verroca como Drogadicto (inacreditado) *Ralph Cashen como Clint Peterson (inacreditado) [[Rabbit in a Snowstorm|Episodio 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm]] *Wendy Moniz como Jennifer Fisher *Alex Morf como John Healy *Devin Harjes como Oscar *Peter Claymore como Sr. Prohaszka *Kit Flanagan como Jueza *George Sheffey como Demandante *Barbara Haas como Anciana del Jurado *Kate Grimes como Mujer del Jurado *Liesel Allen Yeager como Joven Mujer *Cody Albrecht como Chico de fraternidad *Keil Zepernick como Guardaespaldas (inacreditado) *Mark Richard Goldman como Hombre de negocios (inacreditado) *José Báez como Prisionero (inacreditado) [[In the Blood|Episodio 1.04: In the Blood]] *Ben Livingston como Subastador *Ray DeFeis como Alexei (inacreditado) *Nancy Ellen Shore como Patrona (inacreditada) *Eric Trautmann como Viktor (inacreditado) *Nicholas Wuehrmann como Mikhail (inacreditado) [[World on Fire|Episodio 1.05: World on Fire]] *Alexander Blaise como Marcel *Dennis Duswalt como Policía #1 *Paul Mann como Piotr *Kirill Nikiforov como Aslan *Meng Ai como Ciego *Vincent Veloso como Ciego Suicida *Roman Blat como Ruso grande *Peter Conboy como Policía (inacreditado) *Thomas D. Weaver como Sargento Sergio (inacreditado) *Phil Oddo como Hombre en el Parque (inacreditado) [[Condemned|Episodio 1.06: Condemned]] *Gabriel Furman como Ivan *Matthew Blumm como Oficial Sullivan *Sean Phillips como Oficial Pinski *Jimmy Callahan como Camarógrafo *Alex Webb como ESU Bravo-1 *Omar Torres como ESU Bravo-6 *Samuel Glen como ESU Francotirador *''Actor desconocido'' como Henricks *''Actor desconocido'' como Taylor [[Stick (episodio)|Episodio 1.07: Stick]] *Yasu Suzuki como Aito *Bonale Fambrini como Cielo Negro *Melinda Tanner como Monja anciana [[Shadows in the Glass|Episodio 1.08: Shadows in the Glass]] *Domenick Lombardozzi como William Fisk *Angela Reed como Marlene Vistain *Keenan Jolliff como Bernard Walker [[Speak of the Devil|Episodio 1.09: Speak of the Devil]] *Michael Abbott Jr. como Junkie Jake *DK Bowser como Patrón *Phil Cappadora como Neoyorquino (inacreditado) *Matthew R. Staley como Adicto (inacreditado) *Justin Michael Woods como Oficial de la Corte (inacreditado) [[Nelson v. Murdock|Episodio 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock]] *Dave T. Koenig como Abogado *Tom Knutson como Hombre enfermo *John Tobias como Anciano *Luis Moreno como Operador *Christopher Parker como Padre abusivo (inacreditado) *Doris McCarthy como Invitada de la Gala (inacreditada) *Lynette Scire como Invitada de la Gala (inacreditada) *Steve Ferrarie como Invitado de la Gala (inacreditado) *Joy Bridenbaker como Invitado de la Gala (inacreditado) *Isabelle Fretheim como Victima de la Gala (inacreditada) *Odette Warder Henderson como Asistente legal (inacreditado) *Sabrina Iacobellis como Invitada de la Fiesta (inacreditada) *Justin Michael Woods como Oficial de la Corte (inacreditado) [[The Path of the Righteous|Episodio 1.11: The Path of the Righteous]] *Don Guillory como el Doctor Murray *Lee Bergman como el Doctor Rosenberg *Jagger Bruch como la Niña enferma *Ana Lisa Valencia como la Madre de la niña enferma *Jaime Slater como la Enfermera Schwab [[The Ones We Leave Behind|Episodio 1.12: The Ones We Leave Behind]] *Michael King como Guardaespaldas *Young-H Lee como Guardaespaldas *Grant Chang como Trabajador ciego *Vera Lam como Trabajadora ciega *Michael Tow como Otro trabajador *Danny Boyer como Guardia de Gao #1 *Christopher Chickonie como Seguridad de Leland (inacreditado) *Garry Pastore como Policía #1 (inacreditado) *Phil Cappadora como Neoyorquino (inacreditado) *James Lew como Asiático ciego (inacreditado) *Martha Morgan como Mujer que tose (inacreditada) *Tricia Mary Young como Trabajadora ciega (inacreditada) [[Daredevil (episodio)|Episodio 1.13: Daredevil]] *Marva Hicks como Fiscal de distrito *Amadeo Fusca como Hombre de bajos recursos *Akim Black como Matón *Brett Smith como Agente federal *Jason Alan Carvell como Líder del equipo de asalto *David Healy como Reportero de noticias #1 *Laura Poe como Reportera de noticias #2 *James Ciccone como Taxista *David Anthony Buglione como Asaltante #1 *Bernard Bygott como Agente TAC #1 *Adam McNulty como Agente TAC #2 *Stan Lee como Fotografía de un policía en la pared (inacreditado) *Tom McCaffrey como Agente del FBI (inacreditado) [[Bang|Episodio 2.01: Bang]] *Mario D'Leon como Leon *Cliff Moylan como Thomas *Stephen Lee Anderson como Cullen *Gregory Dann como Johnny *Dave McCrea como George *Patrick Brana como Alfa *Reza Salazar como Miembro del Cartel *Robert G. McKay como Detective de Homicidios *David Lee Russek como Técnico Médico *Nneouma Nkuku como Transeúnte *Kerry Malloy como Portero Tatuado *Agneeta Thacker como Chica Adolescente *J.P. Groeninger como Maxwell *''Actor desconocido'' como Marino (inacreditado) *Alix Cross como Srta. Jacinto (inacreditada) *Steve Ferrarie como Tipo duro (inacreditado) *Faron Salisbury como Criminal #3 (inacreditado) *Keil Zepernick como Hombre grande Irlandés (inacreditado) *Derek Johnson como Policía #1 (inacreditado) [[Dogs to a Gunfight|Episodio 2.02: Dogs to a Gunfight]] *Clyde Baldo como Clint *Vic Noto como Perro del Infierno *Darin Guerrasio como Policía *Walter Brandes como Jefe *Malika Nzinga como Reportera *Christopher Stadulis como Líder de la ECU *Angelo Foukas como Vendedor de alimentos (inacreditado) *Kelly P. Williams como Reportera (inacreditada) *Miguelangelo Hexylvania como Perpetrador (inacreditado) *Karan Choudhary como Neoyorquino (inacreditado) [[New York's Finest|Episodio 2.03: New York's Finest]] *Marcos Palma como Ratero *Tracy Fieldman como Guardia de Seguridad *Matt Baugh como Pandillero *Marc Basil como Criminal *Ross Brodar como Motorista *Emily Trask como Reportera *Jay Hieron como Hombre de bajos recursos *Nick Gifford como Miembro del equipo CSU (inacreditado) *Hans Marrero como Criminal #2 (inacreditado) *Caliph Jones como Criminal #3 (inacreditado) *Damien Bosco como Pandillero #2 (inacreditado) *Kristoffe Brodeur como Miembro de los Perros del Infierno (inacreditado) [[Penny and Dime|Episodio 2.04: Penny and Dime]] *Ryan Woodle como George Bach *Joshua Bitton como Rory *Mark David Watson como Rafe *John Joseph Gallagher como Seamus *Gordon Silva como Bartender *Rod Knoll como Propietario *Tim Buchanan como Mafioso Irlandés (inacreditado) *James Newman como Mafioso Irlandés (inacreditado) *Jeremy Frutkin como Amigo de Frank's War (inacreditado) *Bull como Max (inacreditado) [[Kinbaku|Episodio 2.05: Kinbaku]] *Brian Robert Burns como Guardaespaldas *David L. Townsend como Camarero *Dave Bachman como Invitado #1 *Donnie Kehr como Invitado #2 *Gwen Bucci como Invitado #3 *Andrew Ayala como Hombre en Traje *Kevin Loreque como Maître [[Regrets Only|Episodio 2.06: Regrets Only]] *Neil Grayston como Christopher Roth *James Yaegashi como Líder *Amy Halldin como Reportera #1 *Robyn Payne como Reportera #2 *George Papadimatos como Conductor *Hidenori Inoue como Guardia Yakuza *Selena Nelson como Camarera [[Semper Fidelis|Episodio 2.07: Semper Fidelis]] *Joe Forbrich como Philip Cabroni [[Guilty as Sin|Episodio 2.08: Guilty as Sin]] *Randall McNeal como Andrew Lee *Valentino Musumeci como Brian Cooley [[Seven Minutes in Heaven|Episodio 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven]] *William Forsythe como Dutton [[The Man in the Box|Episodio 2.10: The Man in the Box]] *Gilles Marini como Jacques Duchamps [[.380|Episodio 2.11: .380]] Por añadir [[The Dark at the End of the Tunnel|Episodio 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel]] Por añadir [[A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen|Episodio 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen]] Por añadir Equipo Creador *Drew Goddard Productores *Kati Johnston - Productor (Temporada 1) *Marco Ramirez - Productor Supervisor (Temporadas 1-2) *Joe Pokaski - Co-productor ejecutivo (Temporada 1) *Douglas Petrie - Co-productor ejecutivo (Temporadas 1-2) *Peter Friedlander - Productor ejecutivo (Temporada 1) *Allie Goss - Productor ejecutivo (Temporada 1) *Kris Henigman - Productor ejecutivo (Temporada 1) *Cindy Holland - Productor ejecutivo (Temporada 1) *Alan Fine - Productor ejecutivo (Temporada 1) *Stan Lee - Productor ejecutivo (Temporada 1) *Joe Quesada - Productor ejecutivo (Temporada 1) *Dan Buckley - Productor ejecutivo (Temporada 1) *Jim Chory - Productor ejecutivo (Temporada 1) *Jeph Loeb - Productor ejecutivo (Temporadas 1-2) *Drew Goddard - Productor ejecutivo (Temporadas 1-2) *Steven S. DeKnight - Productor ejecutivo (Temporada 1) *Alex Shevchenko - Co-productor (Temporada 1) *Paul D. Goldman - Productor ejecutivo (Temporada 1) Directores *Phil Abraham (Temporadas 1-2) *Adam Kane (Temporada 1) *Ken Girotti (Temporadas 1-2) *Farren Blackburn (Temporada 1) *Guy Ferland (Temporada 1) *Brad Turner (Temporada 1) *Stephen Surjik (Temporadas 1-2) *Nelson McCormick (Temporada 1) *Nick Gomez (Temporada 1) *Euros Lyn (Temporadas 1-2) *Steven S. DeKnight (Temporada 1) *Marc Jobst (Temporada 2) *Peter Hoar (Temporada 2) *Floria Sigismondi (Temporada 2) *Andy Goddard (Temporada 2) *Michael Uppendahl (Temporada 2) Escritores *Drew Goddard (Temporada 1) *Marco Ramirez (Temporadas 1-2) *Joe Pokaski (Temporada 1) *Luke Kalteux (Temporadas 1-2) *Douglas Petrie (Temporadas 1-2) *Steven S. DeKnight (Temporada 1) *Christos N. Gage (Temporada 1) *Ruth Gage (Temporada 1) *Mark Verheiden (Temporada 2) *John C. Kelley (Temporada 2) *Lauren Schmidt Hissrich (Temporada 2) *Sneha Koorse (Temporada 2) *Whit Anderson (Temporada 2) en:Daredevil (TV series)/Credits Categoría:Créditos Categoría:Daredevil (serie de televisión)